The Yearning
by discordance
Summary: An unexpected meeting of two kindred souls who keep on dwelling on the past. She finds herself having more self-control in succumbing to her desires yet knowing that he still yearns for her.


**The Yearning**

_discordance._

She's sitting on a stool at a bar in the restaurant. She let her chin plop down her palm as she held a vodka on her other hand. Many guys had eyed her, considering her attractiveness.

She's wearing a red cocktail dress that reaches her knees, a black stiletto on her dangling feet, and a black choker to compliment her dress. She had let her hair down—brunette hair curling at the ends, reaching her spine—just like what he wanted. If he saw her by now, maybe he'll be smitten by her mere appearance; just like half of the men in the room.

The young bartender eyed her. She had been sitting at her stool for hours now, and she hasn't stood up since. She had been declining offers to dance with men who have made efforts in spite of her intimidating aura. "What keeps her drinking?" he wondered. She had already finished a bottle but she hasn't given him a dejected look yet, though, he must admit, her eyes spoke of a different matter—resent, and loneliness. He had noticed it since she came. "People drink because of their problems", he mused. But he wondered. Ever since she came, she hasn't shed a single tear, unlike many of those he had observed drinking before.

He heard the door open, breaking his thoughts.

"Good evening sir." he formally greeted.

She heard the ladies near her whisper as the young bartender who's eyeing her say a greeting.

"Didn't you know, he's the owner of this restaurant!"

"Really? how good looking!"

"Yes, very! You've just said those words I'm supposed to say!"

And a set of giggles could be heard. She don't really have an interest on good-looking women, for all she know, they're just bunch of man-whores who have no respect for women, and for themselves.

But curiosity is kicking, tempting her to look. But as she turned her head to look, she regretted it. Those striking ruby red eyes she had hated yet longed to see…

She shut her eyes to compose herself. She grabbed her purse, and readied to go. She would like to give the bartender a tip for not prying on her private life despite of his obvious curiosity; He still has some sort of respect, still.

She stood up, and that's when she heard the click-clacking of shoes nearing her. Her breath hitched, her shoulders tensed. She felt another's breath by her nape making her shudder.

"I didn't know you are a regular here." He whispered to her ear as a scent of alcohol reached her nose. She didn't reply. But the suddenly became glassy and unfocused eyes was not ignored by the man beside him.

"How have you been? I missed you, very much." He said, sitting on a stool beside hers, leaning towards her. She felt her teeth clench as her grip on her purse tightened.

"Do you still love me? Because I still love you, you know." He stood up again, inhaling her scent.

"Please stop this shit, Natsume! Stop these stupid games you play!" She mildly shouted, her eyes flaming.

"I could pull this out whenever I want." he said, pertaining to the golden ring in his right hand, not paying any heed to her previous predicament.

"And you could forget that you have your own too." he continued, eyeing the diamond ring on her finger.

She couldn't contain any longer. She slapped him—hard. She watched as his cheeks reddened, and bowed her head down.

"I'm already tired, Natsume. I'm sick and tired from all of these." she whispered, so soft that it's no longer sure if it was meant for the man beside him, or for herself; and not minding that she had sound dejected at the moment as the defenses she put up cracked one by one.

The bartender watched the scene unraveling in his eyes. He looked at the man in front of him who was staring at nothing with eyes that mirrored the look at the woman who was just with him a while ago—eyes that showed dejection, and loneliness.

And at the other side of the room, he heard the door shut.

A/N: Review? Anyway, if you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.


End file.
